


i wanna be the one who loves you day and night

by kawaiite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blindfolds, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Trying Out Kinks, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiite/pseuds/kawaiite
Summary: Hinata’s been tortured by his boyfriend’s “improving” build and needs to let him know what he thinks about it.





	i wanna be the one who loves you day and night

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya’ll! first off, just wanna say the amount of (still growing) support on my other kagehina one-off was amazing. i hope this one can even compare to it lol. 
> 
> secondly, the inspiration for this story came from the newly (as of right now) released teaser images of kageyama’s new character design for season four. i’m SUPER excited to see what my boys will look like actually animated, and figured that in the meantime i needed to keep my contributions coming. 
> 
> anyways, love you all and please enjoy!

In the dark, Kageyama’s body is abandoned from the soul and is left to breathe, to wait. It’s a gentle inhale of the cool scent of a bedroom that isn’t his— an exhale to relieve a tight-knit bundle of nerves beneath the skin of his torso. 

“You looked super good today,” a smooth voice draws, and the warmth of Hinata’s body comes to Kageyama’s comfort. 

His hips pressed nervously deep into the mattress, Kageyama reaches under his head and pinches and pulls at the underside of his pillow. He’s already anticipating the initial flighty dance of Hinata’s fingertips against his skin, but still somehow manages to seize at the contact. Kageyama sucks in a tight breath through his nose.

Hinata shuffles around a little, the dip in the bed to Kageyama’s direct left disappears and reappears down by his calves. Kageyama feels Hinata’s weight on his legs and instinctively raises his hips when fingers hook under the bottom of his shorts. The fabric hikes up his thighs, uncomfortably tight on his groin, but the pressure slowly eases as Hinata’s hands completely slip underneath and ghost their way back down. 

Kageyama clenches his eyes closed tight, a wave of heat burning the tips of his ears. 

“Hm,” Hinata hums, “you heard me, right?” 

Kageyama writhes a little, turning his jaw up and to the side. 

“Of course I did.” He says, sighing when Hinata gifts him with the suffocating pressure on his crotch again. 

Casual laughter bubbles up from Hinata’s throat. To him it’s like what they’re doing is akin to playing a video game or telling each other about their days, apparently. But regardless, the thought of Hinata being calm about this sends Kageyama’s body into stasis. It’s not often the effervescent gleam disappears from his eyes, but when a certain line is crossed (in volleyball, during a study period, watching a pro match on T.V.), Kageyama doesn’t even have to look to know. His tone, the mere feeling of Hinata’s steady, gentle hands fluttering over Kageyama’s thighs is enough for him to realize. But it wasn’t like he could  _ see  _ the difference, anyway. 

“You totally did though,” Hinata says, scraping his thumb nails against the tender flesh of Kageyama’s inner thighs. “Sometimes I wish you could see yourself how I see you.” 

Kageyama’s chest heaves, his tongue going numb with dryness. Once again Hinata leads his hands slowly back up Kageyama’s thighs, but this time his forefinger and thumb manage to slither under his briefs to  _ just  _ touch the patch of pubic hair above his hardening cock before retreating. The tension of the fabric of his underwear pressing into his balls draws an open-mouthed breathy moan from Kageyama, and Hinata eagerly squirms on top of the tense calves beneath him. 

“Especially right now,” Hinata adds before his hands disappear completely. 

Kageyama sluggishly closes his mouth and turns his head back in the direction of Hinata’s voice. He distantly switches between chewing at his cheek and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, desperately waiting to feel  _ something.  _ It’s becoming torturous, but Kageyama doesn’t doubt that that’s something Hinata’s aiming for. 

“I… I just don’t understand why you’d make me wear  _ this  _ — to… to do what you’re doing.” Kageyama manages, shifting his hips. 

Hinata remains silent for now. Graciously leaving Kageyama’s imagination to himself, Hinata instead moves around a little and relieves Kageyama’s calves of his weight. For a long moment, Kageyama’s merely left in the dark to anticipate what the next move could be. The knowing feeling that he’s being watched —  _ carefully watched  _ — makes his heart thrum twice as fast; above his breaths he listens for any sign of movement. A hot rush of blood flees to Kageyama’s cheeks as Hinata’s body slots perfectly against his, and the hot, wet flat of a tongue drags along his jaw. 

Kageyama’s mouth drops open again and a deep groan rips from his throat. The tongue on his skin escapes but while his mouth remains open, said tongue slips past his lips, and Hinata’s mouth presses hard against his. Their bodies surge together, the friction electric. As Hinata settles his hips firmly down against Kageyama’s, Kageyama makes a small arch in his back to press up into the sultry kiss. His fingernails scrape against the pillow beneath his head, a chorus of “whatever, fuck it,” nearly leading his hands to the curve of Hinata’s ass or the back of his neck. Possibly both. But he can’t. And he knows he can’t. When Hinata gets serious, his orders are final; when there’s disobedience, there’s repercussions. Kageyama knows all too well. So, keeping the rules in mind, he rushes to taste Hinata’s mouth, feeling like he once did when they shared their first kiss together. Sullenly, he keeps his hands to himself. Warmth circulates in his veins, sinking his chin a little into his neck to nip at Hinata’s bottom lip. 

“Love you,” Kageyama whispers. 

Hinata releases a hot breath and inhales slowly. At the peak of his inhalation, Kageyama’s head is ripped back, a fist at the base of his scalp. 

“I wish I could see your eyes when you say that kinda thing to me, Kageyama. It makes me sad. Seriously.” 

The fist in his hair rolls in a nice, slow circle, and Kageyama’s head is left to follow. He gasps, a soft whimper following.

“Take,” he gasps again, a shiver tingling his spine when Hinata leans in and sucks his earlobe, “this off then?” 

Hinata hums and the sound sends another tremor through Kageyama’s body. He pushes his shoulders up and sinks them back down to arch, to feel more of whatever  _ heavenly  _ things Hinata’s practicing with his  _ heavenly  _ tongue. Kageyama makes a face and squeezes his eyes shut again when Hinata makes his rounds across the shell of his ear.

“I can’t do that right now, Kageyama. You know that I’m shy. I need to look at your body as much as I can and be as selfish as I want before you take it off.” Hinata tuts. His hand in Kageyama’s hair eases away and when their lips meet again, Hinata runs Kageyama’s shirt up his chest. 

The firm palms of Hinata’s hands pave over Kageyama’s pert nipples, their kiss stalling for Kageyama’s body to process the sensation. Hinata laps at Kageyama’s tongue, bringing it gently between his front teeth and dragging his teeth down to the edge. A subtle giggle trickles from Hinata’s mouth and Kageyama’s body melts into the mattress. Hinata’s sure to apply pressure against Kageyama’s groin when he teasingly slinks down his body, slipping a knee in between Kageyama’s legs.

Hinata’s saliva-slick lips cover over a nipple, and Kageyama croaks out a broken moan. Once again Hinata hums, and he carefully presses his knee up into Kageyama’s crotch. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ Kageyama whines. A familiar pressure quickly gathers in his hips and he makes a string of strained noises, trying to suppress it. He clenches his lower half, curling his toes, and shakes his head. 

Kageyama breaks out into breathless puffs when Hinata leans back from his body. From all the years they’ve been together, Hinata knows his boyfriend’s body better than he does. Hinata can easily tell when he’s close in the way he freezes, and there’s no way that his fun is about to end so fast. It’s utter torment in the best way possible. Kageyama would never admit it, and in the moment he wouldn’t either, but he absolutely loves it. Slowly the warmth in his crotch dissipates, but stays lurking when Hinata returns and marks deep bites and sucks down his abdomen. 

“You’re gonna give me… fucking blue balls  _ again, _ I swear.” Kageyama says and Hinata chuckles against his skin. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to,” he mutters, dragging his tongue over a bite. “I could say the same to you too, though.” 

Kageyama shifts some, his legs twitching when Hinata’s hands return to his thighs. They stroke the soft skin there, and when his hands disappear up under Kageyama’s shorts again, Hinata lets out an almost frustrated sigh, digging his nails into Kageyama’s flesh. He hisses at the stinging and shudders, the overwhelming power Hinata holding over him creating a new type of lust. Kageyama clenches his fists behind his head impossibly tight to resist his orgasm growing nearer. 

“How are you so beautiful, Kageyama?” Hinata asks — almost growls. “I just don’t get it.”

Although he’s unable to see, a wave of embarrassment floods Kageyama and burns his face. He turns his head and shoves his cheek into the pillow. 

“I-I’m not,” he pauses. “But… you are.” 

“Not in comparison to you! Are you kidding? Look at…” Hinata trails off, tipping himself upright and holding on firmly to Kageyama’s thighs. 

“That’s — that’s just from volleyball. It’s not like I did anything special.” 

Hinata watches Kageyama closely. His eyes first land on his irresistible, succulent lips, then slowly climb up to the black t-shirt wound tightly around his head. The shirt pushes up the ends of his hair, a few strands from Kageyama’s bangs manage to fall over the fabric. The erotic sight makes Hinata think that he must’ve been born to wear a blindfold. It suits him perfectly; creates a wonderful contrast with his tanned, toned body, and his beautiful pink cheeks and ears. Hinata suddenly feels warm — all  _ too  _ warm. His vision goes a little hazy and his fingernails dig back into Kageyama’s thighs. 

“It doesn’t even matter what you do, you’re just so unbelievably gorgeous  _ all the time. _ You’ve always been perfect, Kageyama.” 

Hinata’s body goes ablaze, and Kageyama jolts. 

“Hinata — god damn it…” He curses, trying to rock his hips down enough for Hinata’s hands to move up. To his immense disappointment the grip remains firm on his legs, however comforting thumbs rub the bruising skin there. Hinata continues raving over his boyfriend’s body, saying stupid things like, “how did your thighs even  _ get  _ this toned?” and “everything about you makes me wanna lose my mind.” 

Kageyama twists in an attempt to escape the bombardment of beautiful compliments, some of which he’d never heard in his life. But of course, his efforts are futile. The constant pounding of his heart in his ears begins to make them ring, but not even then can the sound drown out Hinata’s sultry voice, oozing with lust. Solely because of Hinata’s irresistible touches and smooth words, he’s incredibly, off-the-fucking-charts aroused. Every single lick of a word Hinata speaks sends him into overdrive. 

“Can I move my hands?” Kageyama interrupts. He writhes in place, Hinata’s palms growing wider and wider against his inner thighs until they’re cupping most of the skin there. In a slow movement, immersed in silence, Kageyama’s legs are spread wide open. 

“Hinata?” He says, too conscious of how open his body is, how much skin he’s showing, how hard his breaths are. “Hinata — idiot, say something.” 

“Can I suck you off while you try to suffocate me with your thighs?” 

A sudden overwhelming, hot wave of desire washes over Kageyama’s body from head to toe. It doesn’t even feel like he’s in control of his own limbs anymore. The heat suffocates his brain a little, so he just rolls his head back and forth, trying to form a cohesive reply. 

A cohesive reply, one of which never comes. 

One of Hinata’s hands jumps from Kageyama’s thigh to his clothed, unbearably hard dick. It twitches beneath the fabric, and Hinata sighs. 

“Please?” Hinata adds, as if to sweeten the deal. “You don’t  _ actually  _ have to try _ ,  _ but like, at least pretend to try. Pretty please?” 

The pads of Hinata’s fingers rub up and down the length of Kageyama’s cock, teasingly light. Kageyama arches, a vein in his bicep straining at the surface of his skin. 

“Shit — whatever, Hinata. I’ll do whatever you want.” He grits out. 

Hinata makes a pleasant noise, immediately shrinking back both hands and placing them up at the waistband of Kageyama’s shorts. 

“I’ve never heard you say that one before.” He teases, intently watching the full raise of Kageyama’s hips. The shorts end up completely off and discarded to the floor, Hinata comfortably settling in between Kageyama’s thighs on his stomach. Hinata runs his arms under Kageyama’s legs and hoists them up onto his shoulders. With a smile, he presses a wet kiss right above Kageyama’s balls. 

Kageyama immediately braces himself, gritting his teeth. He gasps out, breathing hard out of his nose, and doesn’t even bother scoffing when Hinata’s voice from below echoes warm air against his cock. 

“What are you waiting for?” Hinata prompts. 

Slowly, carefully, Kageyama lifts his legs and ceases any further movement when he feels each side of Hinata’s head on each thigh. The fluffy hair on his bare skin would normally tickle, but in his state, he’s practically numb to it. Hinata secures his hands against the bare skin and pushes them in a little closer. Kageyama moves, almost as if to stop from Hinata voluntarily hurting himself, but he begrudgingly relaxes back and keeps his grip tight on the pillow. If it’s  _ truly  _ what he wants, then there’s no changing it. 

“Are you okay?” Kageyama asks. 

In reply, a slick, warm tongue runs up the length of Kageyama’s cock and flicks up at the tip. 

_ “Fuck!” _ He spits, drowning the back of his head in the pillow. Unconsciously his thighs tighten and close together a little more, ripping a hot moan from Hinata’s sinful mouth. 

Kageyama, hypersensitive, feels Hinata’s cheeks hollow as soon as his cock is enveloped in his mouth. Hinata’s tongue moves crisscross along the underside, and as he moves up, circles around the head before moving lower. Kageyama’s body tenses, hands beginning to tremble. 

“Close — I’m close,” Kageyama warns, but receives no heed. Hinata moves his tongue in ways that Kageyama couldn’t even explain in his wildest dreams, which sends his entire body into uncontrollable convulsions.

Hinata bends his neck at a horribly uncomfortable angle, sucking in the entirety of Kageyama’s cock. He makes a wet  _ gluck _ sound each time he goes down and sends himself back up, moaning alongside Kageyama through his nose. On the back of his tongue, he can taste the saltiness of his boyfriend’s precum. It coats his throat, somehow making his movements easier. Hinata’s fingernails dig harshly into Kageyama’s thighs, caving them in even closer. They’re so tight he almost can’t move his neck, but regardless he relishes in the feeling and works against the resistance, drool dribbling down Kageyama’s hips. 

When Kageyama’s body completely seizes, Hinata holds himself down on his dick, clutching his boyfriend’s thighs. 

Hinata comes up breathless, the incredible load of cum still making its way down his throat. A line of it leaks out of the side of his mouth, so as Kageyama’s legs go limp, Hinata brings his hands back and wipe it away. He laps at the back of his hand like a kitten and its milk, savouring the taste that lingers on his lips. 

When he’s caught his breath, Hinata carefully squirms over to Kageyama’s side. He sits beside his head and slips the t-shirt off, wiping the bangs away from his sweaty face. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata says, voice gummy. “Are you dead?” 

Kageyama pants, hefty breaths making his chest quickly rise and sink. His eyes remain closed, as does the firm blush on his cheeks. 

“Definitely,” Kageyama croaks, “not dead, but damn near close.” 

Hinata giggles, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek in his hand. He gently attempts to rub the perspiration away, but Kageyama makes a disgruntled noise and turns his head. 

“Your hand smells like sweat and cum.” 

Kageyama squints up, getting accustomed to seeing light again. He blinks a few times, looks around Hinata’s room, then at Hinata. A warm, generous smile etches the ginger’s lips, and Kageyama can’t help a smile either. 

“But,  _ man,  _ when you said you wanted to try something new, I definitely didn’t expect  _ that  _ to be it.” Kageyama says, casually stretching his arms out in front of him. 

Hinata leans side to side, making a face in thought. 

“Well,” he starts, “I just wanted to do something where you wouldn’t be concerned about, like,  _ me  _ at all. Some days I just wanna… um, treat you, I guess?” 

A few of his joints crack and settle as he sits up, but Kageyama eventually manages. He rests his weight on his arms, leaning back. 

“I appreciate it. But, dumbass, you wouldn’t even let me touch your hair or anything. You know how difficult it is to control myself around you?”

Hinata sighs, almost like a huff. He opens his mouth to say something, but seems to cut himself off. His eyes go wide, and he lunges towards Kageyama. 

“Oh no! I got so into it I didn’t even say ‘I love you’ back!” Hinata wails, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, throwing them both completely back onto the bed. “I love you, Kageyama! I do!” 

“Idiot,” Kageyama grumbles, readjusting himself to comfortably maintain their awkward position. A hand runs through Hinata’s hair, and a kiss is pressed to his cheek. The blush returns to Kageyama’s face, marginally softer. Hinata gives him another smile and turns his head to plant several soft kisses on his lips. 

“You’re gonna marry me someday.” Kageyama murmurs, his other hand coming up to delicately rub Hinata’s bicep.

“Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet on that?” Hinata playfully retorts, placing a single kiss on the tip of Kageyama’s nose. 

“If I’m wrong, I’ll never drink milk again.” 

“You’re insane!” 

“Shut up. That just means you have to.” 

_ “Dummy,  _ what if I don’t want to? Or I get into an arranged marriage or something?” 

“Hm… Romeo and Juliet it?” 

_ “Kageyama!” _

“Kidding… maybe.” 

“Geez. I can’t win with you, can I?” 

“Nope. You’re stuck with me forever.” 

“Well… I suppose I can live with that.” 

And as the day winds down and the sun collapses behind the glowing mountains, in the darkness of a single bedroom, a man makes a promise: “I love you, Tobio.” 

Bathing in the silk moonlight, a cold night’s chill nipping at a man’s fingertips, the promise is sealed: “I love you too, Shou.”   
  



End file.
